What My Bitbeast Means To Me
by Blader Fairy Everlasting
Summary: Dranzer's bitpiece has disappeared and Kai is at a loss at what to do.
1. Loss

What My Bitbeast Means to Me  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or the characters or bitbeasts. But please don't copy the story plot.  
  
Chapter 1-Missing Bitbeast  
  
Kai groaned as he woke up. It was like he had an inbuilt alarm clock inside him, he woke up, every day at five in the morning, regardless of summer or winter. Unfortunately, it was winter.  
  
Because it was so cold the Bladebreakers slept together in Tyson's bedroom. Rei, Tyson and Max were all snuggled up with cushions, quilts and teddies. Tyson was clutching his baby blanky. Kenny was sleeping on a camp bed at the foot of Tyson's bed as no one else wanted to go near Tyson's stinky feet. Everyone else was on mattresses on the floor.  
  
'Oh well' thought Kai 'might as well go for a spin.'  
  
He got up and started getting dressed. He only wore shorts and a long t- shirt for pyjamas. Anyone else would have shivered in the cold but Kai was used to the cold.  
  
In Russia it could get to minus twenty-four degrees!  
  
Kai put on some black cargo trousers, a dark blue tank top with red edges, his usual belt, dark grey shoes with blunt silver studs across the feet (like Yu-Gi-Oh's), his bluey-purple short sleeved jacket (the one he wears in G-Rev) and his white silky scarf.  
  
He raked his fingers through his untidy hair then he felt for his necklace.  
  
He froze. The metal cuff that was always around his neck was still there, hidden under his scarf, but the chain normally attached to it had disappeared. He panicked, feeling in his pockets.  
  
He might have put it there but he never ever took it off. A sudden wave of helplessness swept over him, chilling him. He always kept Dranzer's bitpiece locked to the chair apart from when he used it for blading. Dranzer was too precious to him for him to take the risk of losing her.  
  
"Damn" whispered Kai, frustrated. The bitpiece wasn't in his beyblade or under his pillow.  
  
He quietly began ransacking Tyson's room. He checked the bathroom and the shower.  
  
Could the bitpiece have dropped down the drain while he was in the shower? No the holes in the drain were too small.  
  
Maybe he's left it outside. No, he had it with him last night during dinner and when he got into bed, hadn't he? No one could have sneaked it off him while he was asleep he would have noticed, wouldn't he?  
  
He stared at his team. One of them could have taken it for a joke, but they didn't know about the chain and how on earth could they have unlocked it.  
  
Kai inspected the cuff; the chain had been torn right off. Probably one of the links had snapped.  
  
He glared at each of his team mates, but not a guilty flickering of their eyelids was seen. SO they were innocent. Anyway, they would understand that it was no laughing matter to take someone else's bitpiece with the bitbeast inside it, even if they weren't going to keep it.  
  
Rei and Kenny would have the sense not to take it anyway.  
  
Had someone perhaps come in the middle of the night for it? Someone from Biovault under Voltaire's orders?  
  
If Voltaire had planned for it to be taken, then Voltaire was not going to be around fro very long.  
  
He'd ask the others about it when they woke up, but right now, he needed thinking time. 


	2. Asking

What My Bitbeast Means to Me  
  
Chapter 2-Asking  
  
Tyson yawned and turned over, his blanket slipping off. Tyson groaned "Nooooo" he cried out, "it's frigging cold!"  
  
There was a muffled laugh from Rei and he sat up, his teeth chattering, giving out an angry sort of "meow!"  
  
Tyson laughed, "Aw has poor ickle kitty cat got a cold?"  
  
Rei threw a pillow at him before rewrapping himself in the duvet.  
  
Tyson yawned again and felt under his pillow. Yes, his plan for cancelling training should be starting soon.  
  
Rei was under the duvet so he didn't see the little wink shared between Max and Tyson.  
  
Kenny was already in the kitchen with Mr Granger and Gramps. "Wow" said Tyson, looking out of the window "its snowing!"  
  
"What!" cried Max, "Yay! Snow!!! Now Kai will have to give us a day off!"  
  
Tyson gave Max a warning look as they saw Kai's figure outside by the pond.  
  
"Didn't you notice the snow from your own window?" asked Mr Granger cheerily, "or didn't you bother opening the curtains?"  
  
"Erm" said Tyson sheepishly.  
  
"I suppose you haven't bothered doing your beds either?" he said accusatorily.  
  
"Well Kai has, and me" said Kenny.  
  
"Sort of," beeped Dizzi. Kenny flushed.  
  
Mr Granger laughed, "No matter makes the house cosier anyway. Is Kai still out there?" He peered out at the figure sitting by the pond on a grey stone.  
  
The boy looked a bit down. That was unusual. Kai never seemed to fell anything. He didn't have any ups or downs.  
  
Kai came inside as they cooked breakfast. He leant by the kitchen door, his eyes closed calmly.  
  
'If I admit that I have unknowingly lost Dranzer' he thought and ask them for help, that would be going against all that they think of me. They'd probably laugh and say I was careless for once and couldn't old grumpy sourpuss take care of his own bitbeast, shows how much he cares about it.'  
  
Kai breathed in steadily then bravely said "have any of you seen Dranzer's bitpiece?" There, he'd said it, now they'd think he was a fool. 'Not sure if it'll do any good' he thought.  
  
"No" said Rei, buttering his toast. Everyone shook their heads. "You haven't lost it have you?" asked Rei.  
  
"Have you looked for it?" said Kenny.  
  
Kai hmphed and walked back into the hall.  
  
"What-" said Mr Granger.  
  
The front door closed with an echoing bang. 


	3. Frozen Instance

**What My Bitbeast Means to Me**

**Chapter 3- Frozen Instance**

Thanks to Reiven, artemis34 and Ramen II (I wondered where you disappeared to russle) for reviewing!!

_Disclaimer by Winnie-the-Pooh: Blader Fairy Everlasting does not own beyblade apart from the toys she bought for a good price. (They're too expensive) Now let me eat my honey in peace!!_

Kai headed straight for the beach. It was hardly welcoming on a snowy and rainy day that would most likely turn out stormy and thundery

. It suited Kai's mood, a mixture of anger at himself and his own weaknesses and sorrow for himself.

At least he had a force to fight against, fighting was Kai's way of getting things sorted, he felt calm after a good fight.

The blinding snow and the cutting wind that overpowered Falborg's energy by millions.

The wind attacked him, tearing at his clothes, but they didn't rip, they were made for tough conditions.

The cold and snow whirled his scarf around him like the wings of an invisible guardian angel shield. The cuff around his neck froze and icicles formed around it that bit into Kai's skin. He held the slight pain, revelling in it.

His hands were raw red from the rough wind and his lips were blue. Snow settled in his hair like mousse, and held it stiff. Ice crystals hung off his bangs in his eyes and on the ends of his eyelashes.

He stood on the flimsy wooden jetty, looking out at the roaring sea. He yelled out at the waves as if they had claimed Dranzer's fiery spirit and dragged her into their dark bottomless depths.

As lightning cracked, so did Kai's anger. It was his fault really.

He hadn't felt so bad since he lost Dranzer to Zeo. Every time he lost, deep within him, he knew he had another chance to gain what he'd lost but, it felt like he had used up all his chances.

Dranzer meant so much to him, as much as a favourite teddy means to a little kid and parents will phone up the airport and have the teddy delivered back if lost on the plane.

Kai felt helpless without the ancient spirit with him, Dranzer was part of him and had been there through thick and thin (like a daemon in His Dark Materials).

He was cold, frozen, without Dranzer, it had been proved to him on Lake Baikal and now he really knew what Dranzer did for him.

Dranzer brought him life when his soul was almost dead. Without Dranzer, he might have been a cyborg, he'd have been lost to the darkness forever.

In his mind he wished for Dranzer to come back, he thought hard of the memories where Dranzer held him in her fiery warm wings in his cell and gave him warmth after a hard beating from Boris and how when he was a little boy, Dranzer used to give him rides on her back, and the races with Falborg and Bryan. He remembered when he got lost after a combat training for the first time in the forest and Dranzer had led him back.

If he hadn't lost her everything would be fine and training could go on as normal.

'Drat' thought Kai, 'they must know something's up if I didn't train them', he mentally reminded himself to get them doing laps when he got back to the dojo. But that idea was soon lost in the torrent of raining that suddenly started to pour down on him. It was the afternoon, but it was getting dark earlier and it looked like 8 o'clock at night now.

The reality of being all alone in the dark, having wandered to somewhere unknown along the coast made him feel like a sodden rag that could just blend into the background of jagged cliffs.

Lost in his thoughts, his feet went autopilot up the cliffs, treading steadily up the steep paths. He then started climbing when it wasn't enough to just use your feet.

He found a ledge uninhabited by seagulls and sat down on it. Sharp rock jabbed into his back, he didn't notice the pain.

He rested his arms on his knees and stared out to sea, fixating his gaze on the wild waves that crept gradually up the beach, centimetre by centimetre up the foot of the cliffs and higher. Marks off high tide erosion lined the rock behind and around Kai, but he never noticed the danger.

His legs were frozen numb and so were his fingers, the rain turned to sleet, then to snow, it clung to him like frosted icing, forming a frosty coating around his clothes.

Kai's tears froze into shiny pearl drops on his cheeks. His breath was harsh in his chest and his hair stiffened.

Water froze in less than 10 seconds, snow turned to hail..... Hour into frozen hour....

Please review.

Luv, Blader Fairy Everlasting


	4. Fess

**What My Bitbeast Means To Me by Blader Fairy Everlasting**

**Chapter 4- 'fess**

**Disclaimer-I don't own beyblade.**

The Bladebreakers, Mr Granger and Gramps were seated around the breakfast table munching toast, pancakes, eggs and cereal. Rei was the only one who had a glass of milk being a kitty.

"How comeKai lost Dranzer's bitpiece?" asked Rei worriedly, sipping on his milk and getting a milk moustache on his upper lip.

"I dunno" said Tyson smiling slightly but he concealed it with his fierce gobbling of his toast. "At least we don't have to train" he added.

"Tyson!" said Rei, "this is serious, I know I'd be dead worried over Driger if he was missing. You wouldn't like losing Dragoon would you?"

"I wouldn't be stupid enough to lose Dragoon" said Tyson, "I can beat any blader!"

"We know Kai isn't stupid" said Kenny exasperatedly, "it's very unusual for Kai."

"Yeah" said Rei, "Kai never loses anything." He looked puzzled

"Maybe I have it for upgrading" said Kenny, searching through his beyblade bag just in case.

"You don't upgrade the bitpieces" pointed out Max.

"You'd be surprised" said Kenny," I've started designing a bitchip with small hard titanium spikes around the bit picture to stop the bitbeast form being damaged or even crushed in a battle, the bitpiece also balances the forces between the sides of the attack ring so it won't just cave in with a few blows."

"No blader who plays fair would attack the bitpiece unless they didn't have a bitbeast in it" said Rei.

"Yeah but not everyone plays fair do they? Hey, do you suppose Kai lost Dranzer in a match?" said Tyson.

"But then he wouldn't have had to ask if we knew where it was, think about it Tyson" said Rei.

"If Kai lost his bitpiece with Dranzer still in it then he's lost Dranzer and that's very serious, as beybladers you become very attached to your bitbeast mentally and spiritually" Mr Granger told them. "When Dragoon was inside that sword in our home shrine you could feel his presence in there whenever you entered the room."

"Hiro told me that there was an earthquake plate under that room!" said Tyson indignantly. Mr Granger and Gramps laughed.

"That little dude can be quite trickysome can't he?" laughed Gramps.

"I don't like to tell you this Tyson but Hiro really did drop you on the head when he was seven" laughed Mr Granger.

"WHAT!" Tyson yelled out. The others all pointed and laughed at him.

"Maybe that's why" Rei choked out, clutching his sides, "He's all you know-"

"All funny you mean?" said Kenny, "heh heh."

"Guys!" said Tyson.

"Yeah" said Rei sobering up, "we need to talk to Kai this is SERIOUS."

"I dig" said Gramps. Tyson sweatdropped, "you could just say 'yeah' you know?"

"When I lost Driger I felt so helpless, and it wasn't the blade, that wouldn't have mattered, I lost him. I asked everyone for help and there were the White Tigers. I cried for ages on the mountain until I found him and he came back. It felt like I had no hope left, I'd been entrusted with such a special being and I totally mucked up. I really felt alone that time" said Rei.

"Mmmm" said Max uncomfortably, he glanced at Tyson who smiled.

Max gave Tyson a look. "it wasn't a nice feeling either when I lost Draciel" said Max "And that was my fault. I'd gotten used to him being with me there all the time."

Max indicated to Tyson to go up to their room. Tyson got the gist.

"I need to get my gloves, it's freezing in here, even with the heating" said Tyson.

Max understood, "I'll get mine too, I think I need a thicker jumper too not to mention I've got to bring down my chocolate stash!"

They left the room quickly and went up to Tyson's bedroom. "I think we should give the bitpiece back" said Max, "Kai probably isn't feeling too good now Dranzer's not with him. He's out there in the freezing cold, he could get hypothermia, Dranzer gives him warmth Tyson and she's always been with him since he was little. It's like losing family to him."

"But he'll make us train really really hard" complained Tyson, "even more so when we confess."

"We deserve it" said Max, "it was a rather harsh idea, and besides, training will warm us up!"

Just then Mr Granger and Rei came in.

"What are you two talking about so seriously?" said Rei.

"Erm" said Tyson.

"We have something to tell you," said Max, nudging Tyson.

"It was just a joke you know" Tyson blurted out hurriedly as if the punishment would be weaker if he let it out quicker, "it was to get out of training you know, it's so cold and everything. I didn't know he'd feel bad, it's just we really really really didn't want to train in the snow." He looked up at his dad.

Max then told Mr granger and Rei how he and Tyson hated the training in winter so much and they figured that if they took Dranzer Kai couldn't make them train because he didn't have a blade to battle with and he'd be too busy finding it.

Mr Granger laughed softly and gave Tyson a hug. Max looked a bit upset at that so Rei gave a big hug. Aww.

"I know you didn't mean any harm" said Mr Granger, "but Kai is out there right now and the weather forecast says it's going to be hailing, blizzarding who knows what and Kai is taking the loss of Dranzer very seriously. No one should be out there in this weather."

"I don't know how I should give it back though" said Tyson, "If I just give it to him he'll probably give me twice as much training and no meals!"

"He can't do that" said Mr Granger, "I'm your dad, and he wouldn't dare."

"Kai doesn't have any nice family" said Tyson sadly.

"I don't know if we can changer that" said Mr Granger.

"I could gradually tell him about what happened" said Rei, "He won't get mad at me as much but you really need to give it back to him yourself and says sorry."

"Yeah I know" said Tyson, he grabbed Max's arm, "you're not getting out of this Max, you were my ally."

"We better go find Kai" said Mr Granger worriedly, "otherwise he could freeze to death it's minus 20 Celsius out there!"

"Seriously?" said Max.

"Let's hurry!" yelled Tyson, he fingered Dranzer's bitpiece in his jean pocket, feeling warmth radiate from it. "We're coming Kai" he said.

How did it go? Please review!

Love

Blader Fairy

NOTE

I read these really good stories a while ago and I can't find them again. One was about the rest of the team not talking to Tyson for some reason and Tyson is upset and grumpy and Kai is the only one who tries to make friends with Tyson and talk to him, he I shy but is rebuked by Tyson.

The other story I can't really remember much of but Max was mad at Tyson who was being best friends and hanging around with Rei more and Rei didn't mind and Kai wants to be Max's friend and Max tries to stab Tyson for hurting him and Kai jumps in front at the last minute and gets stabbed. That was a big cliff-hanger!

I rally want to read those stories. If you recognise the plot or even if you wrote it please tell me the title/author through a review or email. Thanks!


End file.
